Unchained Melody Multicarts
The Unchained Melody Multicarts are a series of multicarts known to be bundled with most of the Famiclones and usually have an 8-bit rendition of "Unchained Melody" by The Righteous Brothers. All of these multicarts have approximately 6 games when claiming to have many more, a common issue with Famicom multicarts. While the carts do have only a few different games, most of the entries start the game with different memory hacks, most noticeable on [[Mario#Super Mario Bros.|''Super Mario Bros.]]: it's possible to warp to any world possible (including the glitched ones, starting from 9-1) or enable the "moon gravity" mode. Also, ''Galaxian and Lunar Pool, depending on the selected menu activity, warped the player to a different level (in case of Lunar Pool, with the internal stage selection disabled). The many modifications of Tank 1990 were split into different entires on every such multicart, while Duck Hunt and Wild Gunman usually had their modes separated one from another this way. This series became incredibly popular among the ex-USSR countries and is usually noted for having the best visuals and music among the other multicarts. The earliest known cart in this series is from 1992. Versions 83-in-1 Has a "83-in-1" red title in the intro. Instead of "Unchained Melody", this multicart uses an 8-bit rendition of "Summer Wine" by Nancy Sinatra and Lee Hazelwood. 100-in-1 Has a "100-in-1" red title in the intro. Actually, it's a hack of the "83-in-1" because hidden self-test (Select+Start) has "83-in-1" in the title and ROM check is failed. The numbers of the games listed here aren't representative of where they are on the multicart. The lightgun games have their modes split into separate games. #''Bomber Man'' (Bomberman) #''Sky Destroyer'' (Game 11) #''Wild Gunman'' (Game 20) #''Battle City'' (Game 23) #''Duck Hunt'' (Game 35) #''Donkey Kong 3'' (Game 38, first listed as Donkey Kong 1 and hacked as Gorilla 3 on the title screen) #''Hogan's Alley'' (Game 42) 150-in-1 Has a "150-in-1" yellow title in the intro. Menu backgrounds similar to the "83-in-1" except that it has the bigger amount of menu activities, like in the rest of the series. Also this version introduces the "Unchained Melody" music. This is the only known cartridge version to feature a game larger than 40k. #''Lunar Ball'' #''Galaxian'' #''Duck Hunt'' #''Wild Gunman'' #''Sky Destroyer'' #''Bomber Man'' (Bomberman) #''Battle City'' #''Master Fighter II'' (Game 150) 200-in-1 Has a "200-in-1" purple title in the intro. Seems to be the first version to have all of the backgrounds and the Unchained Melody music. #''Super Mario'' (Super Mario Bros.) #''Tank'' (Battle City) #''Duck'' (Duck Hunt) #''Wild'' (Wild Gunman) #''Lunar Ball'' (Game 6) #''Galaxian'' (Game 12) HIK 300-in-1 Has a "300-in-1" red title in the intro. #''Tetris 1993'' (Tengen Tetris) #''Tank'' (Battle City) #''Small Bee'' (Galaxian) #''Wild Gunman'' #''Lunner Ball'' (Lunar Ball) #''Duck Hunt'' (Game 19; "Duck Hunt" mode activated by default) 225-in-1 Unlike the other versions, this has neither animations nor music. The only emulator on which it's possible to run this multicart is Nessie, modified by Eugeny. #''Mario'' (Super Mario Bros.) #''Duck Hunt'' ("Duck Hunt" mode activated by default) #''Clay Shoot'' (Duck Hunt with "Clay Shoot" mode activated by default) #''Tank'' (Tank 1990, hack of Battle City) 700-in-1 No intro, the sea background is missing, and this rendition of "Unchained Melody" is more basic than the rest. It's undumped, but video footage of it exists. #''Soccer'' #''Road Fighter'' #''Duck Hunt'' #''Wild Gunman'' #''Hogan's Alley'' #''Popeye'' #''Galaxian'' 1997-in-1 Has a "1997" red title in the intro. #''Mario'' (Super Mario Bros.) #''Small Bee'' (Galaxian) #''Lunner Ball'' (Lunar Ball) #''Duck Hunt'' ("Duck Hunt" mode activated by default) #''Tank'' (Battle City) 9999-in-1 (version 1) Has a "9999" red title in the intro. Identical to HIK 300-in-1, except the bigger amount of menu activities. 9999-in-1 (version 2) Has a "9999" red title in the intro. #''Super Mario'' (Super Mario Bros.) #''Small Bee'' (Galaxian) #''Lunner Ball'' (Lunar Ball) #''Wild Gunman'' ("1 Outlaw" mode activated by default) #''Tank'' (Battle City) #''Duck Hunt'' (Game 19, "Duck Hunt" mode activated by default) 9999999-in-1 Probably the most widespread version of this series. Has a "9999999-in-1" title before the menu appears, but compared to the other versions, the title has the same background as the menu. #''Duck Hunt'' ("Duck Hunt" mode activated by default) #''Wild Gunman'' ("1 Outlaw" mode activated by default) #''Clay Shoot'' (Duck Hunt with "Clay Shoot" mode activated by default) #''Gunman'' (Wild Gunman with "Gang" mode activated by default) #''Tank'' (Tank 1990, hack of Battle City) #''Dr. Mario'' (missing title on title screen) #''Mario'' (Super Mario Bros.) 10000000-in-1 No intro, just "10000000-in-1" written above the menu. #''Super Mario'' (Super Mario Bros.) #''Battle City'' #''Galaxian'' #''Wild Gunman'' ("1 Outlaw" mode activated by default) #''Luner Ball'' (Lunar Ball) #''Duck Hunt'' ("Duck Hunt" mode activated by default) Pro Tech XL 39-in-1 A plug-n-play unit released at an unknown date featuring 39 Inventor hacks (30 unique games in total). The menu is slightly different than the normal version, with larger text (similar to the 100-in-1 Arcade Action II multicart text) and no animated sequences, but Unchained Melody is retained. #''F22 Fighter'' (hack of ?, more commonly known as F-22) #''Tennis'' (hack of the NES version; uses graphics from Adventure island) #''Boat Race'' (hack of F1 Race) #''Soccer'' (hack of the NES version; uses graphics from Super Mario Bros. and Circus Charlie) #''Bicycle'' (hack of F1 Race) #''Pinball'' (hack of the NES version) #''Space Wars'' (hack of Starforce) #''Derby'' (hack of Excitebike, more commonly known as Risker) #''Aztec Maze'' (hack of Bomberman, more commonly known as Golgotha) #''Space Mission'' (hack of Macross) #''Sky Invader'' (title hack of Sky Destroyer) #''Sea War'' (hack of Battle City) #''Penguin'' (hack of Nuts & Milk; uses graphics from Binary Land) #''Bomb'' (title hack of Chack 'n Pop) #''Conte Enegy'' (hack of Lode Runner) #''Conquerer'' (hack of Circus Charlie; uses graphics from'' Warpman)'' #''Cobra of Sky'' (hack of Raid on Bungeling Bay, more commonly known as G-3 Cobra of Sky) #''X Racing'' (hack of Zippy Race) #''Bounce'' (hack of MAPPY; uses graphics from Bomberman and Super Mario Bros.) #''Bandits'' (hack of Donkey Kong 3) #''Monkey Tactics'' (hack of Championship Lode Runner, more commonly known as Tactful Mokey; uses graphics from Circus Charlie) #''Rouge'' (hack of Mario Bros., more commonly known as Rouge Brothers; uses graphics from MAPPY) #''Cryptcar'' (hack of DIG DUG) #''Sparing'' (hack of Urban Champion, more commonly known as Spar) #''Space 2050'' (hack of Duck Hunt) #''UFO Race'' (hack of F1 Race) #''Quick Draw'' (hack of Wild Gunman) #''Shooting Range'' (hack of Hogan's Alley) #''Para-Shooter'' (hack of Pooyan, more commonly known as Bitha) #''Dada'' (hack of Popeye; uses graphics from Binary Land) #''TNT'' (hack of Bomberman) #''Gun Fight'' (hack of Wild Gunman) #''Bug Hunt'' (hack of Hogan's Alley) #''Ninja Combat'' (hack of Ninja-kun, more commonly known as Combata) #''Billiard'' (hack of Lunar Ball) #''Snowfield Shoot'' (hack of Duck Hunt) #''Pinball Pro'' (hack of Pinball, more commonly known as Hoodle) #''Water Bug'' (hack of Battle City, more commonly known as Future Tank) #''Bubble Bob'' (hack of Balloon Fight, more commonly known as Air Umbrella; uses graphics from MAPPY) Trivia *The Unchained Nostalgia demo is based on the menu from these multicarts. *These carts use the same font and sound engine as Super Fighter III. *These multicarts' menus were the inspiration for the Sea Boot for ZX Spectrum. *The Super 4-in-1 Fantasy Gun uses the same menu as the 700-in-1 except with a different font. ru: Многоигровки Unchained Melody Category:Games Category:Multicarts Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Dendy-related media